Realidad distorcionada
by tsubasa14
Summary: Has comprendido tus sentimientos, pero parece ser que es demasiado tarde. Aunque parece ser que te niegas a aceptar lo que los demás creen, cuando te das cuenta que tienes razón pero nada es lo que parece ¿qué es lo que harás?
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas, buenas, aquí yo subiendo una historia que surgio en mis momentos en que no contaba con Internet, me he dado cuenta que los momentos de aburrición tienen una forma de inspirarte a hacer muchas cosas que usualmente no harías. No soy una gran escritora, ni de cerca lo creo, pero la idea me gusto y me dije ¿por qué no intentarlo? No tengo la menor idea de cuantos capitulos serán pero me esforzare al máximo.**

**Sin mas por el momento nos leemos...**

**PD: Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a HIRO-SAN.**

* * *

**CAPITULO I: De regreso a casa, esperándonos sorpresas.**

**L**os grandes juegos mágicos han quedado atrás, la ciudad capital poco a poco se reconstruye del ataque de los dragones, Rouge a decidido empezar un viaje para reencontrarse a si mismo acompañado del slayer del dragón de la luz. Fairy Tail ha recuperado su posición en el mundo mágico y gracias al premio del primer lugar ha recuperado el edificio que muchos daban por perdido así como Fairy Hills. Todo poco a poco vuelve a la normalidad.

Han pasado cuatro meses de esos acontecimientos, en un día soleado se podía apreciar en toda su magnificencia la ciudad de Magnolia, los puestos están llenos de gente, las personas se preparan para el festival de Fantasía que no tarda en llegar, la emoción es más grande de la usual debido a que después de siete años el gremio de Magos mas bulliciosos regresara para el desfile, hay demasiadas expectativas por parte de los ciudadanos que empiezan a divagar acerca de lo que los magos harán, muchos quieren ver a Salamander y sus llamas, también esperan el concurso de Miss Fairy, las bellezas han regresado y es necesario que se muestren.

Muchos dirían que es un día normal, con los pájaros cantando, con el viento generando una pequeña briza, que mueve las nubes en el cielo, salvo que en la entrada del pueblo se encuentran paradas cinco personas y dos gatos voladores, después de tres meses de estar en una misión por fin regresan a casa, el equipo más poderoso por fin llega a descansar y disfrutar de unos cuantos días, si no pasa nada que solicite su presencia. Estamos hablando de: Salamander Natsu, la maga celestial Lucy, Titania Erza Scarlett, el hacedor de hielo Gray Fullbuster y la dragón del cielo Wendy.

Todos ellos estaban contentos de regresar a casa cada uno por motivos diferentes, pero todos pensaban que no hay mejor lugar que el hogar. Este tiempo lejos de casa había sido renovador para ellos, un tiempo de diversión, o de despejarse para pensar mejor las cosas, la misión no había sido tan difícil pero si tardada, pues los habían mandado a buscar a un pequeño grupo de mercenarios magos que gustaban de atacar a los viajeros, se movían constantemente que los tres meses que habían pasado la mayoría la habían gastado en localizarlos.

Al verlos se podía apreciar unos cuantos rasguños en alguno de los miembros, pero estos poco a poco estaban sanando. El festival estaba cerca que era necesario que estuvieran en casa.

—Por fin…—decía Erza que jalaba su equipaje. Tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro que demostraba lo contenta que estaba.

—Vallamos al gremio por una nueva misión. –decía el chico de cabello rosado.

—No lo dirás en serio, acabamos de llegar. –mencionaba Lucy que sabía que si el chico salía de nuevo ella tendría que ir con él, después de todo eran equipo, eran ellos tres. Aunque de vez en cuando se les unían los demás.

—Además el festival está cerca Natsu—san –tan cortes como siempre Wendy –Y quisiera pasar el festival con todos ustedes –después de todo era el primer festival para ella. Y al igual que muchos tenia la ilusión de participar en él.

El mago de hielo no decía nada, había permanecido callado, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, en los juegos habían sucedido muchas cosas, el viaje había servido para aclarar sus sentimiento o pensamientos acerca de cierta maga elemental. Aunque no queriendo le hizo caso a Erza, quien le había dicho que tenía que aclarar las cosas con Juvia. Pero eso no había dejado de lado que durante el viaje haya peleado con Natsu, hasta que la Titania intervenía y los ponía en su lugar.

Empezó a caminar rumbo a Fairy Tail a paso calmado, los demás venían aun conversando atrás de él. Aunque la pelirroja prefirió caminar a su lado, en silencio era cómodo caminar, mientras no estuvieran solos no era incomodo, el chico aun no entendía porque le incomodaba quedarse solo con Erza, quizás tenga que ver que ella le conocía demasiado bien, y a quien le gusta que su conciencia este al pendiente de uno.

Cuando llegaron al gremio, todos sabían que algo iba mal, su primer pensamiento es que no había el alboroto que siempre había a medio día, para Gray fue el hecho de que nadie le pedía que evitara que Juvia inundara el gremio, para Lucy que Cana no estuviera bebiendo nada y que estuviera concentrada en sus cartas como si su vida dependiera de ella. Levi estaba sentada al lado del dragón de metal que lucía molesto, más de lo normal, ella parecía calmarlo junto con Lily.

El grito que hubiera dicho Natsu al entrar murió ante el panorama, sus cejas se fruncieron con un deje de preocupación. Lucy caminaba hacia Levi para pedir una explicación, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a ella ante el rugido del Gajeel.

—No deberíamos estar aquí, sino fuera buscando…—a quien buscaba se pregunto la maga, pero el chico no termino de hablar porque se encontró con los magos en la puerta, Romeo fue el primero en gritar un "Chicos" los demás los miraban pero nadie decía nada.

Gray tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto, la situación debía ser grave si nadie decía nada, algo le incomodaba realmente, a punto estuvo de hablar pero Erza se adelanto a él －¿Qué ha pasado? –si algo caracterizaba a la maga era que no se iba por las ramas, algunos parecían incómodos, otros preferían voltear la mirada. Nadie realmente parecía querer hablar, eso estaba molestando mucho mas a Gray. Que ya estaba planteándose el sacar la verdad a golpes.

Había juntado ya sus manos para empezar a realizar su magia cuando por la puerta entra corriendo Laki, la maga de madera realmente parecía agitada, en su trayecto paso a tirar a Natsu que ya estaba encima de Gajeel. －Maestro, ha despertado －grito a pleno pulmón, antes enfrente de las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores.

Los recién llegados se quedaron mudos, puesto que no sabían quién era la persona que había despertado pero que parecía infundir un poco de esperanza a medio gremio, que lucían un tanto aliviados y sí, en verdad tenían un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, especialmente el dragón de Hierro, el sandaime bajaba a paso apresurado, acompañado del espíritu de la primera, era un poco raro pero ella alegaba que quería pasar un tiempo con ellos.

—Maestro －le llamaba la Titania －podría explicarnos por favor. －ella no estaba acostumbrada a pedir explicaciones pero nadie las daba y que mejor que él para contestarlo, sabía que si la situación era grave él les pediría ayuda.

－Chicos cuando Han llegado. －preguntaba un tanto distraído, pero después cayó en cuenta de que no era importante en ese momento. －Eso no importa, Gray, Erza acompáñenme. －salió corriendo, o era lo que parecía los magos no dudaron en seguirlo.

* * *

Si han llegado hasta aquí, que dicen ^.^ se merece un RR


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino a Hiro-san**

* * *

**CAPITULO II: Enterándonos de la verdad, pero nos ¿gustara?**

**L**

os recién llegados corrían a lado o atrás del sandaime, iban por el bosque y todos conocían el camino, se dirigían a casa de Poluchnka, aquella anciana que decía odiar a los humanos pero que no dudaba en ayudarlos cuando se necesitara. Con ellos también venia Gajeel y Luxus. Gray se preguntaba que tenían que ver ellos en este asunto, nuevamente quería algo en lo que pensar para evitar ese presentimiento que tenía en su cabeza aunque era mejor dicho decir que era un presentimiento que tenía en su pecho.

Se detuvo enfrente de la casa de la anciana cuando esta salía, se dirigió al sandaime.

—Acaba de despertar está un tanto confundido pero creo puede explicar la situación —decía seria la peligrosa, cuando miro a todos los chicos solo frunció el ceño, —no pueden entrar.

—Tks, queremos saber que pasa—decía el mago de Hielo que en verdad estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Gray, —se escucho una voz dentro de la casa—En verdad eres tú. —el mago estaba un poco sorprendido porque inmediatamente reconoció la voz.

—Lyon—sonaba realmente incrédulo. —¿Qué demonios haces aquí y qué demonios está pasando? —con el peliblanco no tenia porque contenerse después de todo cuando lo había hecho con su casi hermano.

—Erza ayuda a traer a Lyon para que no tengamos que explicar todo dos veces—pedía el maestro del gremio. La pelirroja cumplió tal cual, y momentos después se le veía salir con un Lyon que estaba vendado en su mayoría. Miro a Fullbuster y aparto la mirada realmente apenado. Eso solo confirmaba que algo malo había pasado.

—Joven Bastia, podía explicarnos que ha sucedido han sido dos meses y no hemos podido dar con ella. —¿ella? De que ella hablaba.

—Juvia—Lyon le contesto, parecía que le había leído la mente, dos meses, no habían sabido de ella por dos meses.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Juvia en todo esto? Mejor dicho —iba a seguir reclamando cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sobreactuando.

—Gray lo siento… —volvía a repetir el mago de Lamia, sus ojos mejor dicho su mirada parecía perdida aunque miraba al pelinegro, era una mirada que solo anunciaba malas noticias eso no le gustaba, se empezaba a imaginar lo peor.

—Deja que nos explique—decía seria Erza, aunque en su mirada se notaba la preocupación, ahora entendía la presencia de Gajeel ya que consideraba a la maga elemental como una gran amiga casi su hermana. Atentos de la conversación se encontraban Natsu y Lucy que estaban detrás de un árbol, no querían que el maestro se molestara así que no hacían nada por delatarse.

Lyon miro con dolor a Gray antes de soltar —Lo siento. —El menor lo miro sin entender pero con un deje de enojo. —Juvia…— las lagrimas se acumulaban en los ojos del peliblanco, bajo la vista sintiéndose avergonzado —Ella…—notaban como la voz del mago temblaba y las predicciones de Fullbuster se estaban haciendo realidad, no quería escuchar aquello que fuera a decir —Esta muerta, —fue apenas un susurro, pero ante el silencio que se había formado cada mago de Fairy Tail que había llegado a la casa de la peli rosa escucho perfectamente.

Frio, el mago de hielo hace años que no había sentido frio, pero en estos instantes era lo que sentía, temblaba y ese frio subía lentamente por su espalda y nada podía detenerlo, dudaba sinceramente que el fuego de Natsu lo calentara, un sollozo acabo con el inmenso silencio se había formado, no fue necesario voltear a ver quien había sido solo una persona lloraría abiertamente y esa era Lucy. Gray era más calmado con ese tipo de noticias pero no hoy, no después de que había llegado a la ciudad exclusivamente para hablar con ella.

Se acerco a Lyon y alzo su puño que conecto directamente a la mejilla de Bastia, en ese golpe sacaba toda la frustración que sentía en este momento, lo tomo de la camisa de la pijama que traía y lo empezó a zarandear. —Di que mientes Bastardo. —quería que le dijera que fue solo algo de un momento que divagaba. —Ella no puede estar muerta. —se negaba a creerlo, atrás escuchaba a Natsu calmar a Lucy.

Erza lo jalo para que dejara a Lyon intentando que Gray no lo lastimara más de lo que ya estaba. —Basta

—No déjame, tiene que decir que es mentira…—pero la pasividad con la que Lyon había aceptado el golpe de Gray le hacía entender que se sentía culpable, que buscaba que le golpearan para expiar algo. —Tú la asesinaste.

—No digas tonterías…—trataba de persuadir Erza, pero ahora era Natsu el que atacaba a Lyon porque el susodicho no había negado la acusación de Gray, así que supuso que era verdad esa oración.

Antes de que las llamas conectaran con su objetivo el sandaime intervino. —Basta mocosos. —gruño, parando en seco a Natsu, —Dejemos que nos cuente todo lo que sucedió, Lyon… hemos pasado dos meses buscando a Juvia y no hemos encontrado nada…

—Yo…—Lyon no sabía que decir pero ante las miradas de todos, la llorosa de Lucy, la expectante de Scarlett, la furiosa de Natsu y la dolida de Gray se dijo que mínimo les debía una buena explicación, ya después permitiría que lo lastimaran si así lo deseaban. —Bien, —suspiro cansado. —Todo comenzó con una misión rango S…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás son aceptados, solo tienen que pasarse al cuadro que ven debajo de esto.**

**Aclaro, me encanta el personaje de Lyon-sama, así que en esta historia él no le ha dicho adiós al corazón de la maga de agua. Y me salte todo lo que sucedió en la fiesta, por mi salud mental. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, son una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo n.n **

**Nos leemos ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera haría que Juvia saliera en cada episodio de FT, pero eso no se puede… Son propiedad de Mashima Hiro.**

**Aclaraciones.**

"Gruvia forever" narración en tiempo presente.

_"gruvia Forever" narración tiempo pasado, Flasback._

La línea indica cambio de escena.

* * *

**CAPITULO III: El pasado ha terminado, pero no siempre termina de buena manera.**

Gray miraba aún furioso a Lyon, que demonios había dicho, Juvia en una misión S, eran las más peligrosas. —¿Qué demonios hacia Juvia en una misión S?

—Ella era mi compañera. —Suficiente había tenido durante la búsqueda del reloj de Michelle y los juegos mágicos, donde Lyon se empeñaba en perseguir a la maga de pelos celestes. Su constante presencia cerca de Juvia le molestaba y ahora le decía que había sido compañero de la chica en su ausencia.

—¡Ella era tu compañera! Maldito, persiguiéndola, no dejándola en paz, —empezaba a reclamar realmente enojado, pero Erza lo golpeo para que se callara.

—No voy a negar eso, pero esto fue diferente, después de verlos en los juegos combinando sus poderes pensé en usar esa misma ventaja para que el resultado de la misión fuera positivo así que pedí permiso a su maestro. —ahora estaba aun peor, al imaginar algo de este tipo, la unión mágica se basaba en confianza no quería imaginar eso justo ahora.

—¡¿Lo permitiste viejo?! —reclamo Natsu. —¿Por qué, Juvia no era maga S?

—Lo es, por algo tenía un puesto entre los cuatro elementos de Phantom simplemente el examen era una formalidad…—el anciano se para y miro furioso a los chicos. —No tengo porque explicarme en ese momento pareció lógico.

Pero viendo los resultados Gray se preguntaba si el viejo no se sentía igual de culpable al suponer cosas. Le hizo una indicación a Lyon para que continuara.

—Con el permiso de su maestro partimos hacia la ciudad de Jade, nuestra misión era capturar a un mago oscuro que estaba esclavizando a las personas para que construyera un artefacto que drenaba la magia de los magos. —todos se quedaron callados ya que eso les sonaba realmente familiar, muy parecido a la situación de Edoras. —Pero nada nunca es fácil en realidad y lo que nos esperaba era algo para lo que no estábamos preparados.

* * *

**_Hace dos meses:_**

**_P_**_or un sendero se ven caminando a dos jóvenes, él es un chico de cabello blanco, porta un abrigo blanco con un pantalón negro, lleva una mochila con un tirante que le cruza el pecho. Ella lleva un abrigo azul marino, con un cinturón negro, un gorro ruso con su cabello ondulado cayendo por su espalda, parecía un poco sonrojada por la sonrisa que llevaba el chico muchos pensarían que era un linda pareja que había decidido dar un paseo por los alrededores, sin embargo la falta de contacto de ellos comprobaba que no lo eran._

_Su destino era la ciudad de Jade, llamada así por los grandes y frondosos bosques que la rodeaban, pronto entrarían a uno, cuando lo pasaron ambos se maravillaron por el hermoso verde que les rodeaba, El chico que respondía al nombre de Lyon encontró una hermosa flor de un tono azul que nunca antes había visto inmediatamente se agacho para recogerla y entregársela a la maga que robaba algunos suspiros de su pecho._

_—Lyon-sama —decía en verdad apenada la chica, ante eso el chico sonrió, desde la primera vez que la vio sintió que estaban destinados, cierto que era 9 años mayor que ella, cierto que la chica estaba perdidamente enamorada de su rival, Gray, pero mientras ese chico no aclarara la situación con ella él no se rendiría. —Gracias. —termino por aceptar la flor._

_—De nada, el color me recordó a tus ojos. —no se sentía apenado por aquello que llegara a salir de su boca, es decir, porque contenerse con lo que siente. Cuando la chica en verdad se vuelve roja se dice que ha sido buena idea traerla. —Es un hermoso lugar no crees— a decir verdad quizás la traiga a un paseo romántico si ella se lo permite._

_—Juvia cree que es en verdad hermoso, —Lyon ve como la chica se pierde en su mente, por un momento se molesta pensando en que divaga acerca de ella y Gray, pero el ser así de soñadora es parte de su encanto. —A Juvia le gustaría regresar, —por su honor que se lo cumpliría. —Quizás con Gray-sama. —sabía que lo hacía sin intención pero cómo le molestaba que mencionara a su rival._

_—Si él no viene puedo invitarte yo, y exploraremos juntos. —después de todo, su casi hermano era lento a más no poder._

_—¿Eh? —casi ríe ante ese sonido, a veces pensaba que ella no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso._

_—Bueno, bueno, nuestros planes quedaran para después Juvia—por petición de ella había dejado de agregar el "chan" —tenemos trabajo que hacer._

_—Juvia entiende, pero quisiera preguntar ¿Por qué ha elegido a Juvia como compañera? —sonríe de medio lado pensando en la razón, que es demasiado sencilla a decir verdad._

_—Agua y Hielo, cuando te vi combinar tu magia con la de Gray me hizo pensar que tú eres realmente compatible con los magos de Hielo, así que para este trabajo estoy contando contigo. —era una verdad a medias, porque también esperaba que le tuviese confianza para que la unión fuera mucho más poderosa._

_—¡Oh! —ella se quedo pensando en quien sabe que antes de mirarlo fijamente, para agacharse nuevamente sonrojada, Lyon quisiera saber sus pensamiento. —Juvia hará su mejor esfuerzo, —sabía que así seria, después de todo la chica tenía su orgullo como maga._

_Acamparon por la noche en un claro, pasaron la cena contando un poco de ellos, Juvia hablo de su pasado en Phantom Lord y él de como quiso despertar a un demonio, ambos tenían en común que habían encontrado un nuevo comienzo desde Gray. Y una familia en sus respectivos gremios. _

_Al medio día de la mañana siguiente estaban en la ciudad de Jade, el alcalde les esperaba para explicarles la situación, aunque al principio estaba realmente incrédulo porque eran dos magos, pero su secretaria había escuchado de ellos por los juegos mágicos así que no hubo más que decir._

_—Verán hace un mes llego a la ciudad un hombre llamado Xavier, nos dijo que era ingeniero y científico, que quería permiso para construir una maquina que purificaría el aire de las grandes ciudades y que para ello necesitaba datos de la ciudad, en su momento nos pareció una excelente idea. —Ante esto Lyon supo que había un pero, las buenas obras casi nunca existían, nadie hacia nada gratis. —muchos de los hombres decidieron participar después de todo era para una buena obra, cuando fueron al lugar de la construcción empezaron a trabajar, con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que había cosas raras, a veces miraban a personas encadenadas siendo guiadas al interior, cuando preguntaron les decían que eran fugitivos que entregarían a las autoridades. Pero hace dos semanas una mujer llego de la construcción con terribles noticias. —hizo una pausa como si intentara recordar a detalle lo que le había contado dicha persona._

_—Nos dijo que la maquina que se construyo no era para nada una purificadora, sino una extractora de magia y que aquellos supuestos prisioneros eran magos que se usaban como conejillo de Indias, ante esa verdad decidimos confrontarlos, y aunque nuestro ejército es pequeño en verdad es confiable no fueron rivales para Xavier, quien tiene a su disposición a varios magos poderosos, mis hombres están realmente heridos, es la razón por la que queremos que se les pare._

_Lyon entendía un poco la situación, aunque se le hacía raro después de todo un arma así haría que cualquier hombre, mujer o mago quisiera poseerla, ante la explicación decidió que saldrían a la mañana siguiente a primera hora guiados por alguien. Pasaron la noche en una posada. Aunque era su sueño dorado compartir una habitación con su amada prefirió centrarse en la misión._

_—Dime ¿crees lo que nos han dicho? —pregunto a su acompañante._

_—Juvia lo cree, ya que Juvia escucho algo parecido de boca de sus amigos, —después de esa declaración la muchacha procedió an explicarle lo que le habían contado acerca del mundo paralelo de Edolas. —Si en ese mundo se consiguió el propósito es probable que aquí también se pueda, la ambición humana hace posible grandes cosas. _

_El chico escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su compañera y si ella lo creía él empezaría a escuchar. Después de hacer planes decidieron dormirse para así estar preparados a la mañana siguiente._

_Con los primeros rayos de luz solar salieron rumbo la construcción de Xavier, cuando estaban cerca de la misma despidieron a su guía ya que no querían ponerlo en peligro._

_Esperaron a que anocheciera, durante el día y la tarde se propusieron a vigilar, quienes entraban y salían, las posibles rutas de escape, la manera de entrar sin ser notados. Como había dicho el alcalde se veían a varias personas trabajar, se figuraban que ahora eran prisioneros, pues ninguno creía que prestaran ayuda voluntaria después de lo que se había escuchado. _

* * *

**_Al anochecer…_**

_—A partir de ahora comienza el verdadero trabajo, tengamos cuidado. —Le dijo a su compañera, aunque sabía que era una excelente maga siempre decía la advertencia._

_—Hai, Lyon-sama —contesto seria la chica. Esa declaración se vio reflejada en la lluvia que los acompaño el resto del camino._

* * *

**_Que dicen merece un RR, este capítulo nos da un vistazo de lo que paso en la misión de Lyon Y Juvia, aun falta un poco para que regresemos al presente, ténganme paciencia. Pero es necesario el saber, no quería que quedara demasiado simple, aunque espero no irme por las ramas… _**

**_Ya saben, reclamos, criticas, consejos o un simple me gusta, se consigue en el cuadro que está debajo de esto._**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios me hacen feliz. _**

**_Killers, en Edolas, sería interesante mandarla para allá, pero no lo había pensado hasta que tu mencionaste aunque seria súper meloso un encuentro entre Juvia y Edo-Gray con un poco de celos de parte de Edo-Juvia ^.^_**

**CAPITULO III: El pasado ha terminado, pero no siempre termina de buena manera.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera haría que Juvia saliera en cada episodio de FT, pero eso no se puede… Son propiedad de Mashima Hiro.**

**Aclaraciones.**

"Gruvia forever" narración en tiempo presente.

_"gruvia Forever" narración tiempo pasado, Flasback._

La línea indica cambio de escena.

* * *

**Ya saben FT no me pertenece sino a Hiro-sensei.**

**CAPITULO IV: Cuando las cosas parecen bien, siempre se arruinan de alguna manera.**

_Habían mantenido su posición desde la tarde, siempre observando desde la rama de un árbol, no siendo descubierto hasta el momento, podían apreciar la entrada a una cueva más adelante, según el alcalde era un laberinto dentro de la misma, los magos se habían preguntado si esta pequeña peculiaridad no se les hizo raro a los habitantes, se daban cuenta que había demasiadas cosas que no encajaban del todo, esperaban resolver todos los misterios._

_Durante su estadía, en el árbol, se dieron cuenta que los guardias cambiaban aproximadamente cada hora, dos salían y dos entraban, no volvían a salir. Así que esa era su manera de ingresar a la guarida enemiga. _

_Cuando Lyon considero que era hora de entrar se giro a Juvia, __—__ ¿puedes hacerlo? __—__la chica sonrió y por dos segundos el mago de hielo pensó que estaba mirando a otra persona diferente-_

_—__Por supuesto, Juvia puede. __—__se paro Segura antes de invocar su magia. __—_**_Water lock_****_—_**_ esferas de agua rodearon a los guardias, que poco a poco se ahogaban, cuando quedaron inconscientes Juvia deshizo las prisiones. _

_Cuando bajaron del árbol y se encaminaron a ellos la lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos._

_—A partir de ahora comienza el verdadero trabajo, tengamos cuidado..._

_—Hai, Lyon-sama —_

_Con los guardias inconscientes los magos se permitieron acercarse a ellos con un solo objetivo reclamar los uniformes que usaban, no eran la gran cosa, un pantalón bombacho de color negro, una camiseta gris y una pequeña chaqueta negra también, había bolsillos por todos lados pero más adelante se permitirían revisar su contenido._

_Con el tiempo justo escondieron los cuerpos, Lyon los congelo para que no dieran problemas más adelante, minutos después entraron gracias al cambio de guardia. Se sorprendieron al ver la cueva, como se esperaban había múltiples túneles por donde revisar, su primera opción había sido separarse para abarcar mucho más espacio, sin embargo eso no era muy correcto en vista de que no conocían el terreno dentro de la misma. Se valieron de las sombras para no ser descubiertos, aunque disfrazados prefirieron no hacer contacto con nadie, aun no era el momento para ello. _

_No sabían cuanto habían revisado, si ya se habían percatado de los guardias faltantes, pero por ahora no les preocupaba. Al entrar a un túnel se les hizo en verdad raro estar allí, puesto que esta parte era deferente ya que estaba alumbrada, caminaron cuidadosamente hacia ella y se sorprendieron por lo que encontraron, había un mural con cinco bestias esculpidas sobre la roca._

_—__¿Qué será? __—__decía Lyon__—__es demasiado grande, me supongo ha de ser importante si lo tienen allí…_

_—__Juvia Cree que es hermoso, aunque no entiendo porque esas cuatro rodean a la quinta…__—__decía mirando a las cinco bestias que conformaban el mural. Siguieron buscando pistas, pues ambos creían que estaban por el camino correcto, no había ruido fuera. Eso era una buena señal de momento. Juvia no encontraba nada raro. Pero se giro cuando escucho su nombre._

_—__Juvia, mira esto. __—__le dijo el chico, cuando la maga se acerco se horrorizo por lo que veía, pensaba que su pasado nunca regresaría. __—__Eso pensé._

_—__Es…la…mar…ca…__—__estaba realmente incrédula, asustada y demás. __—__De Phantom Lord, pero el anterior gremio de Juvia fue disuelto…__—__no entendía nada, __—__¿Cómo es posible?_

_—__Tu perteneciste a ellos, por lo que me contaste eras importante dentro de su organización con esto, no podrías saber que traman o si ellos son los que están detrás de esto. __—__dijo el chico._

_—__No, es decir Juvia perdió contacto con los magos del gremio, cada quien fue por su lado __—__dijo en voz baja, __—__sus planes siempre fueron la destrucción de Fairy Tail, pero Juvia duda que el maestro José pudiera hacer esto._

_—__Han pasado siete años. __—__le recordó el mago de Hielo._

_—__Juvia no sabe que pensar, no recuerda a ningún Xavier _

_—__Bien podría ser un alias._

_—__Juvia piensa que deberíamos seguir buscando, algo no está bien en este lugar__—__la chica no quería pensar en el posible significado que tendría el que su anterior gremio estuviese detrás de todo el asunto. __—__Sigamos._

_Con un mal presentimiento Lyon siguió a Juvia. Dejando atrás el mural, tomaron un túnel que los llevo a lo que parecía un prado lleno de flores amarillas que nunca habían visto, eso se les hizo raro, pero lo era más la peculiar mujer que los esperaba delante de ellos, una chica de risos castaños, vestida con una blusa en forma de kimono verde y un short negro, con unas botas que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla. _

_—__Los estaba esperando…__—__sonrió como una anfitriona a sus invitados, __—__Aunque es de mala educación entrar a la casa de alguien sin invitación previa. __—__Ambos magos se posicionaron para batallar, había quedado demostrado que esto era una trampa. __—_**_Zemlya: vivrassi. _****_—_**_la cueva entera se movió provocando que los magos tuviesen que mantener el equilibrio como fuera posible._

_—_**_Ice Make: White tiger…_****_—_**_el gran felino salió disparado en contra de la chica, quien sonrió maravillada por el animal el cual fue detenido por una solo mano de ella._

_—__Es un lindo gatito….me gusta…__—__dijo como niña pequeña, aunque aparentaba unos veinte._

_—_**_Water: Nebula…_****_—_**_la corriente característica de Juvia pretendía llevarse a la chica quien se fundió al suelo. A Juvia le recordó a Mr. Sol_

_—__No eres divertida…**Zemlya: meteorit**_**_—_**_una lluvia de rocas intentaba dañar a los magos de hielo y agua._

_—_**_Ice make: dome_****_—_**_Lyon menciono, a diferencia del escudo normal esta era una protección absoluta, aunque le costó en verdad mantener a raya todas las rocas que caían. Cuando se sintió seguro deshizo el escudo. __—_**_Ice Make: Eagle_****_—_**_las hermosas aves hacían que la chica diera saltos por todo el lugar esquivándolas…_

_—_**_Dragon de Feu_****_—_**_una cuarta voz se oyó por el lugar._

**_—_****_Water: cyclone_****_—_**_ Juvia no se hizo esperar, ambos ataques chocaron y el vapor no se hizo esperar cubriendo todo el campo. Había poca visibilidad para los contenientes…_

_—_**_Feu: Gaggers_****_—_**_Juvia escucho que murmuraban antes de sentir que algo se enterraba en su cuerpo…_

_—__Me gusta tu cuerpo, mujer__—__alguien se burlaba de ella. __—__Es interesante. __—__sintió que la temperatura iba en aumento y salto hacia atrás. Choco contra alguien y se puso en guardia pero era Lyon, cuando ambos se reconocieron, prefirieron permanecer de esa manera._

_—__Estos dos te causan problemas Reira. __—__dijo burlonamente. __—__Y te haces llamar una de los elemts4. Me das pena._

_—__¡CALLATE! Me estaba divirtiendo. __—__se excusaba la castaña._

_—__Pues el maestro los quiere encerrados, supongo que la florecilla ya de haber empezado a trabajar. __—__la maga De Fairy Tail, no salía de su asombro, ya eran demasiadas coincidencias que hacían referencia a su antiguo gremio. __—__Lo hacemos ahora…__—__sin más salto y permaneció flotando en el aire. __—_**_Feu: tornade. _****_—_**_un remolino de fuego se dirigía a Lyon y Juvia._

_—_**_Ice make: dome_****_—_**_nuevamente Lyon pretendía proteger a ambos, pero el calor estaba aumentando, atormentándolos, haciéndolos sudar…_

_—__Lyon-sama__—__decía preocupada Juvia._

_—__Estoy bien…__—__decía aunque no parecía en lo absoluto. __—__Aunque me siento entumido._

_—__Juvia se encuentra de esa manera también, no hemos peleado verdaderamente para que estemos cansados. __—__y eso era realmente preocupante._

_—__REIRA__—__se escucho el rugido del mago de fuego._

_—__Bien, señor molesto lo hare, pero me debes una…** Zemlya: meteorit**__—__ el ataque se hizo más poderoso. Lyon se tuvo que apoyar en una rodilla para seguir enfrentando ambos ataques._

_—_**_Water: dome_****_—_**_conjuro la maga elemental. Intentando ayudar a su peculiar amigo, pero no fue suficiente ante el poder combinado de los otros dos, el escudo cayó, el mago de hielo solo alcanzo a cubrir a Juvia del ataque, aunque ambos terminaron inconscientes al final de este. _

_—__Y ella era Juvia de las profundidades, me siento decepcionada. __—__decía una molesta Reira._

_—__Dice aquella que uso una flor paralizante en su lucha, quizás cuando quieras probar su valían no deberías valerte de trucos molestos y ruines. __—__decía aquel hombre con una sonrisa amable en su cara._

_—__Lo que sea, ahora enciérralos…__—__decía terca la chica, mientras el usuario de fuego se encargaba del transporte de los magos._

_—__Serán unos buenos conejillos de indias, aunque es un desperdicio él es apuesto…_

_—__No estás perdidamente enamorada de …._

_—__¡CALLATE! De ese sujeto me encargare más adelante. __—__dijo, totalmente perdiendo la paciencia, el hombre suspiro y cuando llegaron a "la prisión" miro a todos los magos que se encontraban allí y les sonrió_

_—__Nuevos compañeros. __—__los metió no sin antes ponerles unos extraños brazaletes a ambos._

* * *

**Hola, yo haciendo entrega del cuarto capitulo, es pequeño pero ahi vamos. Pronto regresaremos al flujo presente así que ténganme paciencia. Criticas, comentarios, me gusta, ya saben hay un cuadrito debajo de esto.**

**Aclaraciones.**

**_Zemlya: vivrassi: Tierra, vibración. Aunque es solo la pronunciación en ruso._**

**_Zemlya: meteorit Tierra, meteorito, pronunciación en ruso._**

**_Feu_****_—_****_es fuego en francés_**

**_Tornade. Es tornado en francés_**


End file.
